The present invention relates to a storage device control method. In particular, the present invention relates to a storage device control method and a computer system used in copy processing in a backup system which requires a large amount of storage area in a large scale system.
Continuity of a business system becomes important. For preventing data loss or shortening the system recovery time at the time of fault occurrence, importance of data backup is increasing more and more. As one form of a backup system, there is a configuration in which data are copied between logical volumes in a storage device connected to a host computer.
A conventional backup system using a computer system includes a plurality of logical volumes recognized by the host computer. The host computer conducts data backup processing by issuing a control command such as copy start to a logical volume of operation object.
The term “recognized logical volume (recognized volume)” means a logical volume which is recognized by an operating system (OS) on the host computer and to which the host computer can issue a control command directly. To the contrary, the term “unrecognized volume” means a logical volume which is not recognized by the operating system and to which the host computer cannot issue a control command directly.
JP-A-2007-140601 (US-2007/113025A1 in English) describes operation of the logical volume to which the host computer cannot issue a control command directly. In the JP-A-2007-140601, means for operating a logical volume in a remote storage device in remote copy is disclosed.